bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Kath Lopeña-Ortega
|hometown = Spain |occupation = |TwitterUserName = |InstagramUserName= ortega_kath |TimesNominated = 5 (Weeks 9, 12, 13 16, 17) |NominationsReceived = 31 |Place = 7th |HOHWins = 1 (Week 15) |Days = 119 |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Pinoy Big Brother: Double Up |TimesSaved = |Ligtask = }} was a housemate on Pinoy Big Brother: Double Up. Kathleen, or simply Kath was an original resident of "House B" and was married with Jimson Ortega. Despite being spouses, they were competing separately. Kath initially had a secret task with Patrick Villanueva for convincing the housemates that they are married, which made her real husband Jimson, uncomfortable. The secret task was successfully completed and her real husband was revealed to the housemates. Before the merge, Kath was never put up for eviction. It wasn't until the Open Voting caused by the merge that she had her first ever experience being put up for eviction. Kath was known in the house for her kind demeanor and was called by her fellow housemates as "Mommy Kath". On Week 17, Kath became part of the 14th Set of Nominees, which was her third time to be nominated for eviction. At the 14th Eviction night, the Save-Evict Voting was in effect for the last time. Kath received -0.38% of combined save and evict votes, evicting her out of the house and landing in 7th Place. Biography Nickname: Kath Real Name: Kathleen Lopena-Ortega Origin: Spain Age: 24 Birthdate: May 21, 1985 Nationality: Spanish/Filipino Occupation: Print model Civil Status: Married Religion: Catholic Hobbies: Swimming and shopping Favorite Color: Blue and black Favorite Food: bread Favorite Show: The Buzz Favorite Actor: Tom Cruise Favorite Actress: Heart Evangelista Favorite Singer: Jennifer Lopez Kath was born to Filipino parents, but was raised in Spain. In fact, Spanish is her primary language, and she struggles with both English and Filipino. She prefers the latter, though, because of the similarity of a lot of words with Spanish. Her parents worked as overseas contract workers in the foreign country, and Spain was her home. The employer of her parents extended their generosity to her, and treated her as they would their granddaughter. Through their help, she was able to have an education. Now, Kat is a print model for a famous European brand of clothing. Though married and with a baby boy, she remains a head-turner. Will she charm her kababayans as well? Will the presence of her husband in the house cause more conflict than comfort? ' What would you consider your greatest accomplishment?' Finishing my studies. What/who will you miss the most upon entering the PBB House? I'll miss the TV and my cellphone. Ofcourse, my son too. If you can be a celebrity for a day, who would you be and why? Jennifer Lopez. She's beautiful and a great singer and actress. Do you think you can get along with the other housemates? Why? Yes. Because I'll share to them what I learned in Spain. What would irritate and annoy you the most inside the house? I don't like nosy people. Player History - Pinoy Big Brother: Double Up Task History Weekly Budget History Competition History Hand Grenade History Nominations History } | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;"| 16 | 2-Steve Jumalon 1-Paul Jake Castillo | 2-Marielle Sorino 1-Steve Jumalon 1-Paul Jake Castillo | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;"| 17 | 2-Johan Santos 1-Paul Jake Castillo | 2-Marielle Sorino 1-Paul Jake Castillo 1-Jason Francisco | |} Trivia * Kath was the 7th and the last housemate to be evicted through the implementation of the ''Save-Evict Voting. Category:Contestants Category:7th Place Category:Double Up Contestants Category:Pinoy Big Brother Contestants Category:Females Category:Asian-Spanish Contestants